


Surprisingly So.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Finally together, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, together, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Happens what is supposed to happen… finally :)





	Surprisingly So.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn as always...

Olivia Mansfield sighed happily, feeling amazing. She turned and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hey. How did you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you. You?”

“Never better,” he answered.

“I bet you watched me sleep more than you slept yourself, James.”

He smiled at her. “You know me well.”

“I do, yes. I never thought, though, you would manage to seduce me so easily.”

James laughed at her comment. “You seriously think I seduced you easily?”

“Very easily. Surprisingly so, 007,” Olivia replied, a mischievous glint shining in her blue eyes.

“Our definitions of the word ‘easy’ are quite different then,” he remarked, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“You might have a point there, Bond.” She smiled against his lips.

“In my opinion, I was able to seduce you simply because that is exactly what you wanted,” he said, pressing his lips against hers once again, more firmly this time. Her answer to it was immediate, opening her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become passionate, ending only when both of them were in desperate need of air.

“Make me feel whole again, 007.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me ma’am once again in private, James, and one of your guns might not function so well for a long time,” Olivia said before smiling wickedly at him, then taking his lips for another passionate kiss.

James’ right hand travelled between her breasts, down her stomach and then lower until his fingers caressed the white curls covering her sex. She moaned in appreciation and bucked against his hand.

He chuckled at her reaction. “Someone seems eager…”

“I’ve waited far too long to have a taste of you and now that I have… I want more.”

“I know the feeling,” James murmured in her ear.

“Less talking, more acting,” she answered him with a kiss.

“Your wish is my command.”

And with that, he slipped a finger into her pussy, making her moan into their kiss.

It felt so good to feel loved and be loved again.


End file.
